


A Collection of Moments

by darktensh17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Regret, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics about Canada and Ukraine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written in reply to an imagine your otp prompt on tumblr
> 
> "Imagine your otp, whilst not in a relationship, going to a hotel after a long road trip and finding out there’s only one room left, with 1 small double bed in."

It was certainly awkward, and not in the good ‘hey you’re sexy and I’m sexy let’s fuck way’ that these things always happened in the movies. It was just downright uncomfortably awkward.

Matthew glanced over at Yekaterina, watching as she shuffled her feet nervously, glancing back at him before turning away. Matthew wanted to be angry at her, after all things wouldn’t be so weird if it hadn’t been for her leaving him. They had been happy hadn’t they? Until one day she had suddenly left without any explanation. 

It had been a year since then.

Somehow Matthew couldn’t be angry at her though, she way she was standing she looked so small and insecure, not at all like the cheerful and confident woman that he knew her to bed.

Sighing he began to spread out some of his extra clothes on the floor they would at least offer some extra padding.

As he was going to lay down she finally spoke, it was the first time he had heard her voice in person in a year, it was so much more beautiful than he remembered it and it made his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Matthew, why are you on the floor?” The way she said his name with that little accent that made it sound like ‘Mat-ew instead of ‘Matthew’ was still adorable, he missed her calling him ‘Mat-vy.’

“There’s only one bed so I’m sleeping on the floor.”

He could hear her shifting nervously and then the sound of her sitting on the bed. “It is big enough for both of us if we lay together.” He could hear sorrow in her voice and it made him look up at her. She was staring at him with those impossibly large blue eyes. Eyes that were already filling with tears. “Please come to bed Mattie.”

At the sound of the familiar nickname Matthew came unglued and surged up from the floor to pull her into his arms. “Kat! Oh God Kat! I missed you so much.”

Her arms wrap around his neck and she pull herself close to him, burying her face in his beck. “Mattie, I am so very sorry. I was afraid and so stupid! Please won’t you forgive me.”

Not only could Matthew forgive her but he already had; all that mattered was that she was in his arms and that she was whispering how much loved him and how sorry she was. He kissed her to quiet her and to tell her everything was alright.

That night they shared a bed for the first time in a year, both content simply to hold each other. There would always be time to do more later because Matthew would do everything to make sure she never felt like she had to leave ever again.


End file.
